This is what we do!
by princess ice crystal
Summary: Three kids go out their way to challenge their dreams. A breeder,Trainer and Coordinator together they shall acomplish many things.


This is the Fiaora region. where all pokemon alike from Kanto,Johto,Heonn,Sinnoh and Unova! Watch how Prue becomes top coordinator with her two best friends! Obito and Rin!

Chapter one: Meet Prue Senju!

Prue sighed as she packed the last stuff she needed in her backpack. Grinning she was so excited! Putting on her backpack she headed downstairs. where her mother the famous pokemon medic. She was training herself and her best friend Rin how to be a good pokemon medic. But now. its time for their journy! a journy which both we're waiting for! Rin wants to be a breeder. while her other best friend. and crush Obito wants to be a Trainer.

Prue had lavender hair that reached her shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes. She wore a fishnet shirt. with a black tube top inderneath. she also wore a lavender trench coat. with little hearts at the bottom. Black training trousers and lavender high heel boots. On her left arm is a blue ribbon which is tied around her arm. Wonder how she got her lavender hair? simple she dyed it. Tsunade disaproved at first. cause well she liked her daughters blonde hair.

But she insisted in dying it. So instead of having blonde hair she ended up with a pretty shade of Lavender.

Prue smiled a little and grinned. "Well Rin you ready?" she asked her best friend. Rin nodded. she had short brown hair that reached the sides of her face. She also had Chocolate brown eyes and weird markings on her cheeks. she wore a sleevless black zipper shirt and a plain white skirt and fluffy white boots. Prue grabbed Rins hand and dragged her out of the house after shouting 'bye mum' to Tsunade. Now they we're heading to Fire town.

While on their way they started chatting. "The starter pokemon this year is. Pichu,Piplup,Charmander and Treeko!" Rin spoke excitely. Prue laughed. As they walked they came across their other best friend Obito. He had spikey black hair and dark onyx eyes. He wore a orange and blue jacket added with blue Jeans. They never knew why he liked blue..tch..Boys..

Now all three of them walked along. they decided to travel together. after all. More the merrier right? As they chatted and laughed they soon came across their destination. Professer Sarutobis Lab. And there was Professer Sarutobi now. just feeding a young deerling. "Professer!" Rin spoke.

Sarutobi glanced at them and let out a laugh. "Right how could i have forgotten! A trainer already came by and took Treeko. so you have three left." He explained. All three nodded and followed Professer into the lab. On the table were three creatures one on the left It bears semblance to a penguin chick. It has yellow feet and a light-blue body. There are two white spots on its chest that seem to resemble buttons on a suit. It also appears to have a blue cape. It has a circular, blue head with white circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak. The light blue mark between its eyes above the beak resembles a small crown.

The one on the right is a small ground-dwelling rodent. Its fur is very short, and it is pale yellow in color. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail is short, but still bears some resemblance to the large lightning-bolt structure it will develop later on in life. It has pouches in its cheeks, which are pinkish colored and used for storing electricity. Its nose is extremely small, almost like a dot.

And finally the one in the middle is an orange reptilian creature resembling a bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. It is said that if this flame goes out, the Pokémon dies.

"Here are your choices. Pichu,Charmander or Piplup." Sarutobi spoke. Prue grinned. picking up piplup she smiled. "Piplups mine!" she cooed. Rin sweatdropped. She strolled over Pichu and smiled. "Hello little feller would you like to hang out with me?" Rin asked. "Piichuu!" Pichu chirped. Obito sweatdropped a little at their actions. glancing down at the final pokemon he grinned. "I guess its just you and me now buddy!" he spoke. Charmander stared.

And stared..and stared some more...and a little more...And stared.

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes i love you too..." Obito muttered feeling insulted. Prue and Rin giggled a little. "Time for some name calling!" Rin spoke excitely. she loved nicknaming creatures. She spun around and put her hands on her hips and stared down at Pichu. "Looks if it. your a male.." she mumured. "So a male name shall be it.."

She snapped her fingers smiling brightly. "Kin! Your fur is yellow close to golden..but then again when your a Raichu..How about Rai?" She asked the little Pichu. "Chuu!" Pichu agreed. Obito shoke his head chuckling softly. turning to Charmander he bent down smiling. "Xipil." He grinned.

Prue tilted her head curously. Shaking her head she glanced at Piplup."Oki." she said simply. "Your names gonna be Oki." she smiled at her piplup. Sarutobi watched this and laughed. "Heres your pokdexs." he spoke handing them each a red retangle device. "Heres your ribbon case." He handed Prue a lavender case. "And Badge case." He handed Obito a firey red case. "Now scatter along." He grinned as he watched the younglings head out.

How was that? good right? was it bad or good? don't forget to review!


End file.
